


The Promise

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: Logan the Wolverine, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Don't know why I wrote this, Drama, Hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not okay with this, Post-Movie, Sadness, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Questo è solo l'inizio.☆Spoiler dal film Logan, chi non l'ha visto (disonore sulla tua mucca!!) non legga! (O leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo)☆





	

"Si infrange la legge quando si uccide, e non c'è rimedio. A torto o a ragione, rimane sempre un marchio che non si cancella più. Ora torna presto dalla mamma, e dille da parte mia che non tema più niente. La tranquillità è tornata nella vallata".  
Laura si lasciò andare ai singhiozzi, mentre i suoi amici cominciarono a incamminarsi verso il confine, verso la loro nuova vita. Vita che dovevano in gran parte a colui che era sepolto lì, in quella foresta, vicino a quel lago. Laura aveva pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Aveva sperato che fosse così. Come poteva conoscerlo se avevano passato così poco tempo insieme? Nonostante questo, però, Laura non aveva intenzione di dimenticare un singolo istante passato al fianco del suo papà. Cercò di trattenere le lacrime, ma era impossibile. Avrebbe voluto che fosse lì, con lei. Avrebbe voluto andare oltre il confine con lui. Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo "papà" ancora milioni di volte. Fece per raggiungere gli altri, ma i suoi passi si fermarono presto. Si voltò. Guardò ancora una volta il tumulo di pietre che avevano costruito tutti insieme, un tacito ringraziamento per le gesta di un eroe che sarebbe caduto nell'oscurità dell'oblio, magari diventando una leggenda. Si avvicinò alla grezza croce che avevano messo insieme con due rami, ne afferrò la punta e la girò, infilandola nel terreno umido. "Meglio", pensò, guardando la X. Salutò mentalmente la radura, e a tutto ciò che si sarebbe lasciata alle spalle con essa. Un addio che sapeva di arrivederci.

I ragazzi erano in cammino ormai da ore, quando qualcuno chiese una pausa. Erano in cima a una montagna e il confine con il Canada era ancora abbastanza lontano. Rictor propose di cercare una radura riparata che avesse potuto ospitarli per la notte.  
Finalmente Delilah gridò: l'aveva trovata. Srotolarono i sacchi a pelo e accesero un fuoco. Non avevano molto da mangiare, ma se lo sarebbero fatto bastare. Avevano ancora delle scatole di tonno e degli snack da viaggio.  
La cena passò tra le poche parole che i ragazzi provarono a scambiarsi, e presto Rictor organizzò i turni di guardia e ordinò a chi non doveva stare sveglio di filare a dormire. Nessuno se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Laura era stata in silenzio per tutta la sera. Non che in genere fosse una dalla parlantina facile. Tuttavia Rictor pensò che il suo atteggiamento fosse dovuto a qualcos'altro. Era chiaro che per Laura perdere Logan fosse stato tremendo. Aveva trovato un padre, ma a che prezzo? Perderlo. Era un'ingiustizia, e francamente Rictor ammirava la forza d'animo della ragazzina, che aveva continuato il viaggio con loro verso un nuovo futuro, pur sapendo di non poter avere indietro il genitore. Le rivolse un sorriso gentile e, sperò, rassicurante, che voleva dirle di stare tranquilla, perché ora erano tutti al sicuro e presto sarebbe cominciato qualcosa di nuovo e bellissimo che avrebbe cancellato i ricordi terribili che affollavano ancora le loro notti.  
Laura rispose al sorriso con un cenno del capo, per poi coricarsi nel sacco a pelo. L'aria frizzante della notte e la brezza appena accennata giocavano col fuoco ancora acceso, che formava delle figure che Laura osservava, come in trance. Senza accorgersi, portò una mano nella tasca del giubbotto di pelle, che indossava a causa del freddo, e, stupita, non la trovò vuota. Tirò fuori un pezzo di carta stropicciato e ripiegato più volte. Una sensazione strana la assalì. Srotolò il foglio e presto si accorse che era proprio ciò che aveva pensato - sperato - che fosse. Cominciò a leggere.

_"Cara Laura, suppongo che debba iniziare così una lettera. Non so, non mi ricordo più, è da tanto tempo che non ne scrivo una. Se stai leggendo, vuol dire che non ci sono più e sono stato abile a infilarti questo foglio in tasca._  
_Cosa si dovrebbe dire in questi casi? Non sono un uomo modello e non ti posso dare molti consigli, anche se credimi se ti dico che per la prima volta nella mia lunga esistenza senza uno scopo, avrei voluto esserci per qualcuno. Esserci per te. A chi la voglio dare a bere? Ho fatto più errori io in questa vita quasi infinita, che chiunque altro. Ma quando ti ho vista, ho capito che forse la mia esistenza ha portato a qualcosa di utile e bellissimo. Non è stata vana._  
_Vorrei dirti mille parole, scriverti ciò che un padre comune direbbe a sua figlia, vorrei poterti elogiare quando porti a casa un bel voto a scuola e sgridare quando torni troppo tardi a casa la sera, vorrei poter fare il terzo grado al tuo primo ragazzo ed essere orgoglioso di te quando prendi il diploma. Non pensavo di desiderare di provare questi sentimenti, e non credevo che avrei avuto ancora spazio nel mio cuore malandato per degli affetti. E invece..._  
_Avrei voluto vederti crescere, come ogni papà. Forse sono troppo egoista. Dovrei essere grato di averti conosciuta, e lo sono. Ma ora che so come è stare con te, e volerti bene, non so se ho più voglia di lasciarti andare. La mia unica preghiera, tienila sempre a mente, è quella di non farti colpe per quello che è successo. Se sarò andato, l'avrò deciso io nel momento opportuno. Avrò valutato le possibilità e avrò scelto per il meglio: salvarti. Dunque non avercela con te stessa o nessun altro. Il mio dovere era proteggerti, lo è stato fin dall'inizio._  
_Ti guardo dormire di fianco a me, e per la prima volta in vita mia vorrei avere più tempo. Assurdo, vero?, per l'uomo che visse in mille ere. Vite nulle, però. Evidentemente il cammino era segnato e io non lo avevo notato. Portava a te, e finalmente ho potuto comprendere il senso, vedere un motivo dietro il nostro incontro._  
_Ricordati, ti voglio bene,_  
_Papà_  
_Ps: non sono bravo come era Charles a dare consigli, ma se proprio devo dirti qualcosa al riguardo, beh, segui il tuo istinto. Sono sicuro che non sbaglierai mai"._

Laura si asciugò l'ennesima lacrima, mentre rileggeva per la terza volta la lettera. Si costrinse a smettere di piangere, altrimenti avrebbe sbavato l'inchiostro. Ripiegò il foglio e lo ripose con cura nel suo zaino,  coricandosi poi nel sacco a pelo. Osservò il cielo, trapunto di stelle. Rivolse ad esso la sua promessa.  
"Seguirò il mio istinto, papà. Non ti deluderò".  
E, forse lo stava sognando, forse era la stanchezza, o forse era semplicemente la realtà, sentì una familiare voce calda rispondere: "Ho piena fiducia in te".

 


End file.
